


Welcome Home Tadashi

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Tadashi, M/M, Older Hiro, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Top Hiro, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro uses a time machine and brings his brother to the future, just as Tadashi was about to enter the building. (This fic has been discontinued)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tadashi!”

 

“Huh?” Tadashi heard his name, then there was a large bright light, and he found himself on the ground beside someone wearing a blue and red spacesuit. He sat up quickly and looked around, they were in a field, and the area around them was burned. “Where am I...I was just about to go save my professor.”

 

“It worked!” The spacesuit wearing boy jumped up, pumping his fist into the air. “I can't believe it actually worked! Thank you Krei!” He cried out and removed his helmet, grinning at Tadashi, his shoulder length black hair sticking out everywhere.

 

“Hiro?” Tadashi stared at him. “But, how, you look...”

 

“Older? Yea, I'm eighteen now.” Hiro played with his helmet shrugging his shoulders, smiling. “Hey look, I'm as tall as you now.”

 

Tadashi put a hand to his head, trying to process what was going on. The boy in front of him was definitely Hiro, an older Hiro, four years older even. Puberty had been good to Hiro, he was actually a little taller than Tadashi, and he'd become really attractive. Wait, this was his little brother, no, it is fine to notice that his brother was attractive, it was a complement, doesn't mean it was a sexual thought...why had he come to the conclusion to think it wasn't sexual, if it really wasn't sexual the idea wouldn't have passed his mind.

 

“Are you alright Tadashi? Did you get burned?” Hiro said, concerned, placing a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

 

Tadashi jerked back slightly, his cheeks red. “Ah, no I'm fine.” Tadashi coughed into his hand. “So, how exactly am I here? And did you thank Krei?” He made a face at the name of the man.

 

Hiro looked sad for a moment. “I...” Hiro swallowed. “You died Tadashi, in the fire, when you went to save Callaghan.” Anger boiled in Hiro, his eyes turning cold. “Callaghan made it out safe, he stole my nano bots, and didn't even care that you died trying to save him!”

 

Tadashi felt a chill go down his back, he didn't like seeing Hiro in such a dark place, but he also couldn't believe what Hiro was saying about Callaghan; the man was so nice to everyone. “You're wrong...Callaghan isn't like that...”

 

Hiro was hurt, Tadashi didn't believe him. “He..he thought Krei killed his daughter, it was all a plan of revenge against him. You weren't here to see what he did and how many people he almost killed.” Tears were starting to fall from Hiro's eyes.

 

Both of them stood in silence, Tadashi really not wanting to believe his brother, but he could tell he wasn't lying. He'd died, trying to save a man who wasn't in any danger, and let his brother see his death. Tadashi felt sick to his stomach, he knew that his death must have crushed Hiro. Without thinking to much on it, Tadashi grabbed Hiro, pulling him into a big hug.

 

“I'm here now little brother. I'm not going anywhere again.” Tadashi said.

 

Hiro let out a small sob, hugging Tadashi back tightly. “I'm so glad I made it in time to save you. I missed you so much.”

 

Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back, letting out a sigh. “So, you thanking Krei. I am guessing that is because he helped you with making the time travel device?” Hiro nodded. “I guess I'm going to have to thank him. Come on lets go home and possibly give aunt Cass a heart attack.”

 

Hiro let out a small chuckle. “Yea and boy do I have a lot to tell you afterwards.”

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro brought Tadashi into Krei industries back door, to the lab he and the others had been using for their projects. Krei had more resources that they could use than the school did. As it was, the lab was empty, with the team either working in other parts of the building or at the school as professors.

 

“Alright, so before I take you back home, I need to do a quick change of clothes.” Hiro said, turning to face Tadashi. “You wait right there.” He was worried about him being gone when he returned.

 

Tadashi smiled. “Go on and change knucklehead. You are going to have to tell me what the deal with the costume is when we get home too. Did Fred turn you into a cosplayer while I was gone?”

 

“Haha..ha....Cosplay, yep...” Hiro said, laughing nervously. Giving Tadashi a nervous smile and a thumbs up, stumbling backwards over some parts on the floor, opening a red door with his name on it with robot decals.

 

Tadashi rocked on his heels, glancing around the lab, and seeing all his friends names on different doors. Fred's was blue and had a fire breathing dragon on it, Honey Lemon's was pink with flowers and fire works, Wasabi's was green with no decals on it, and Gogo's was yellow with motorcycle decals; one of her decals saying “Woman up!”. Tadashi was relieved to know they hadn't changed.

 

Hiro came back from the room,wearing tan pants and a red tshirt, and holding Tadashi's hat tightly in his hands. Tadashi trying not to laugh about Hiro's clothing style not changing much. Hiro played with Tadashi's hat, running his fingers over the rim of the bill. He walked up to his brother, holding the hat out.

 

“I kept this to remember you by, you should have it back now.” Hiro said.

 

“Thank you Hiro...” Tadashi took the slightly warn hat and placed it on his head.

 

Throwing a black sheet over Tadashi, Hiro led him back home, the out to lunch sign up on the cafe door. Peering into the cafe, Hiro saw that aunt Cass was taking lunch elsewhere. Waving a hand for Tadashi to follow, they quickly made their way up to their room. Tadashi let the sheet fall, both men letting out a sigh of relief about their aunt not being home; they did need a plan on how to reveal him to her.

 

The room had new posters on the wall, some new minibots that Hiro had made, laying on the floor, and a picture of Tadashi in a black frame sitting beside Hiro's bed. Tadashi glanced at the divider between his and Hiro's side of the room, it was pulled closed, and Baymax's station was against the wall beside it. Going to see if Hiro changed anything in his room, he accidentally slipped on some oil Hiro hadn't cleaned up yet.

 

Tadashi yelped as he fell on his ass. “Ouch...you really need to clean better Hiro.”

 

Baymax inflated while Hiro went to help Tadashi up. “Tadashi is alive?” Baymax waddled over to Tadashi. “I was activated by the word “Ouch.” How would you rate your pain?”

 

“I'm fine Baymax.” Tadashi said laughing slightly. “How has Hiro's health been?”

 

“Hiro needs more sleep, he works very hard. He masturbates frequently and-” Baymax said.

 

Both Hiro and Tadashi's faces turned red. “Baymax!” Hiro cried out, horrified that the robot even knew he masturbated, when he only did it when the robot was inactive.

 

“Masturbation is a very healthy activity Hiro. You should do it at night more often to help with sleep and release stress.” Baymax said.

 

Tadashi, face still red, waved his hands out in front of him. “I'm satisfied with my care!”

 

“Oh, alright. I am glad you are alive again Tadashi and my scans show you are unharmed.” Baymax said, waddling back to his charging station, and deflating.

 

Hiro put his hands to his red face. How could Baymax talk about masturbation in front of Tadashi like that? Hiro's eye twitched slightly, what else had Baymax seen when supposedly inactive? It was a normal teen boy thing and he was eighteen, it isn't like Tadashi wouldn't guess he was doing it; but having Baymax say it was embarrassing.

 

Tadashi chuckled and stood, opening the divider to his side of the room, seeing nothing had changed. “I would have thought you'd expand your space once I wasn't around.” He said and glanced over at Hiro.

 

“Why would I do that? I...” Hiro said, hiss hands falling to his sides. “I couldn't just get rid of your stuff like that. I wasn't giving up on finding a way to bring you back. So, I wanted your room to still be here for you.”

 

“Your fly is down.” Tadashi said.

 

Hiro quickly looked down, his fly wasn't down. The last time he and his brother had a relaxing happy conversation was when his fly had been down the whole time he was doing his presentation.

 

“Got you.” Tadashi said, smiling.

 

“You jerk!” Hiro said, lighting punching Tadashi in the shoulder. Hiro then put his head down into Tadashi's chest, gripping his shirt. “Welcome home Tadashi...”

 

Tadashi pulled Hiro into a hug, placing his hands on Hiro's back. “Thanks for saving me Hiro, I'm sorry I died on you like that.”

 

Hiro shook his head, breathing against Tadashi's chest. “You were trying to save someone, you were being a hero.” Hiro mumbled into Tadashi's chest.

 

“Now you said you had some things to tell me? We also need a plan of how to tell aunt Cass I'm back.” Tadashi said, breaking the hug.

 

“Oh right, uh.” Hiro said and itched the back of his head. “A lot happened after you died. You should sit down and you have to promise not to tell aunt Cass anything...”

 

Tadashi folded his arms, giving Hiro a stern look. “It doesn't sound like I am going to like what I am going to hear.” He said.

 

“Well....” Hiro began, Tadashi sitting on his own bed.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“You did what!” Tadashi yelled, Hiro flinching slightly. “You could have died!”

 

“Well obviously I'm still alive.” Hiro mumbled.

 

Tadashi had sat quietly while Hiro told him about the events after his death. He was horrified about all the dangers Hiro had been through. Each time Hiro mentioned almost dying, Tadashi wished he'd had been there to protect his little brother, and he was glad that Hiro hadn't made Baymax kill someone; though he was upset that he'd made Baymax into a fighter.

 

Letting out a breath, Tadashi stood up, and grabbed Hiro by the ear. “Did you ever think about how much it would hurt Aunt Cass if you came home severely injured beyond what Baymax could fix? Or if you never came home at all?!” He let go of his ear and hit him in the shoulder. “Don't do such reckless things you brat!”

 

Hiro scrunched up his nose, rubbing his ear. “Sorry...on the bright side, I'm part of a group of awesome heroes.” He grinned, it quivering to stay on his face from the glare Tadashi was giving him. “We're helping people Tadashi..crime fighting.”

 

“I guess it is better than you going out and botfighting..” Tadashi said and put a hand to his head. “Just don't do anything that could potentially get you killed or arrested.”

 

“You betcha!” Hiro said, giving a thumbs up.

 

Tadashi smiled some. “I'm really glad you and the others get along.” He shook his head. “Never in my wildest dreams did I think you guys would be doing something so..”

 

“Awesome?” Hiro looked into Tadashi's eyes.

 

“...I wouldn't go that far. ” Tadashi said. “Man, I can't get over you being only two years younger than me now..”

 

Hiro sat down on his own bed. “Yea, it is kind of weird.” He kicked his legs out. “What I think the best way of showing you to Aunt Cass is for me to go talk to her and ease her into the whole, time travel being possible now thing, and then you come out.”

 

Tadashi sat down beside him. “At least you didn't cause a paradox.”

 

“What do you mean?” Hiro looked at his brother.

 

“I mean, knucklehead, if you'd shoved me away from the fire and I never died, instead of bringing me to the future. You would never have become a hero and Callaghan probably would have succeeded in his plans and you would have never had the time machine to save me in the first place.” Tadashi said.

 

“Oh right. Well I wasn't really thinking at the time, I saw you and grabbed you before the explosion...though I probably would have tried to keep you alive and never had to go through losing you in the first place.” Hiro looked at his lap. “I did wonder why it wasn't just Callaghan’s body we couldn't find.”

 

Tadashi reached up and ruffled Hiro's hair, Hiro smiling. “I promise to try and always be here from now on. Someone has to make sure you don't get too banged up.”

 

Hiro turned and hugged Tadashi again. He couldn't get enough hugs from the brother he'd missed so much. For Tadashi it was little more awkward, as he'd only just been with his fourteen year old brother, but he didn't mind returning the affection Hiro obviously needed. Tadashi just hugged Hiro back, letting Hiro take as much time as he wanted the hug to last.

 

“I really missed you...” Hiro mumbled into Tadashi's chest, tears filling his eyes again from the mix of emotions going through him.

 

“I know.” Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back. “I'm here for you little bro, I'll give you as many hugs as you want.”

 

The door downstairs shut and Aunt Cass called up to Hiro. “Hiro are you home?!”

 

Hiro jerked slightly, not expecting her to be home so soon. He quickly wiped his eyes, cheeks slightly pink. “Yea! I'll be right down!” Slowly he pulled himself away from Tadashi. “Stand on the stairs, when I get her ready, come down.”

 

Tadashi nodded, watching Hiro run out of the room. “No matter what, she is going to be shocked...” Tadashi murmured, following Hiro's advice to stay at the top of the stairs.

 

Hiro walked into the kitchen and leaned on the fridge. “You know how I've been working at Krei industries for the last two and a half years right?”

 

Aunt Cass raised a brow at her nephew, holding a sandwich on a plate. “Yea? It was such a big thing, I was so proud of you. I am proud of you.” She said, smiling.

 

“Well, I have something I want to tell you-” Hiro started.

 

“Please don't tell me you got fired or broke something...again..” Cass said.

 

Hiro laughed nervously. “What fired? Me? No, not fired, and I didn't break anything I swear.”

 

“Alright, then spit it out goofball.” Cass sat down to eat her sandwich.

 

“You know how Krei industries is making all sorts of amazing technologies right? Finding new energy sources and discovering how to perfect teleportation.” Hiro watched as his Aunt nodded cautiously. “Well, Krei made a new machine and let me test it out.”

 

“What kind of machine and he did test it with stuff first right? He didn't just let you be the first to use whatever it was, without knowing if it was going to blow you up or not, right?” Cass asked, squinting at Hiro.

 

Hiro looked away some. “Ah, yea...he did a couple test with it, to make sure it worked.” 'He didn't want another incident like what happened to Callaghan’s daughter to happen again after all.' He thought the last part. “But, it worked, Krei's team made a working time machine.”

 

“A time machine?” Cass stared at Hiro.

 

“Yes.” Hiro nodded. “I used a time machine and I need you to remain calm..”

 

“Why? What did you do?” Cass wasn't really sure she wanted the answer.

 

“Hello, Aunt Cass.” Tadashi said from the stairs.

 

Cass stood up quickly, her eyes wide. She looked from Tadashi to Hiro, back to Tadashi, and her brain shut down. “I...uhhh!” She managed and with a thunk, she fainted.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude! What the hell! I told you to let me ease her into it!” Hiro cried out, slapping his hand to his face.

 

“I thought you were done.” Tadashi said, running over to Aunt Cass.

 

“Were you listening to me at all?” Hiro ran over and helped Tadashi sit their aunt up.

 

“It sounded like you wanted me to show myself.” Tadashi groaned.

 

“I wanted to tell her what happened with the time machine, let her know why I used it, and then tell her you were back. Then after she was done processing what I said, I was going to call for you.” Hiro said, frowning slightly.

 

“We should have discussed this in more detail first.” Tadashi said, kneeling in front of Aunt Cass. “Hey...Aunt Cass? You alright?” He asked gently.

 

Aunt Cass slowly opened her eyes, she took one look at Tadashi's face, and her eyes widened. “T..Tadashi?” Her eyes filled with tears. “Tadashi!” She cried, flinging her arms around him and pulling him into a big hug. “Oh god, you are here, you are really here!” Aunt Cass looked over at Hiro. “You saved him Hiro..”

 

Hiro smiled. “When I heard Krei had a time machine, I knew I had to get Tadashi back.”

 

Aunt Cass released Tadashi and he helped her stand. Grabbing Hiro by the arm, she pulled both boys into a hug. “I'm so happy to have both of you again.” Tadashi and Hiro Hugged her back, smiling at each other, then Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro by the ear. “However! While I am happy it worked out, you could have gotten yourself killed in the explosion if you didn't arrive at the right second or the machine could have malfunctioned or something! Exactly how much testing was done on that time machine? What was Krei industries even thinking making one! There are so many people who would want that technology for dangerous things! What were they thinking letting an eighteen year old boy use it without informing the family!"

 

Hiro scrunched his nose, swallowing. “Well, there was testing....I probably should have waited a little longer, but I really wanted to save Tadashi.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, and Aunt Cass released his ear. “And I...kind of didn't ask to use the machine or have the time to think about any consequences...”

 

This time both Aunt Cass and Tadashi grabbed both his ears, yelling at the same time. “You used it with out permission!”

 

“Ow ow ow!” Hiro winced at the ear pulling.

 

“You shouldn't use other peoples experiments for your own gain!” Tadashi yelled.

 

“Well it brought you back! I didn't care!” Hiro yelled back, pulling away from his aunt and brother, frowning. “You guys don't look at the bigger picture! Tadashi is alive because I went back! Why can't you guys just accept that this is a good thing and not think about what bad could have happened!” He ran up to his room.

 

Tadashi and Aunt Cass groaned as the door to the bedroom slammed shut. Aunt Cass looked over at the clock. “Ah! Break time is up, I should close early...”

 

“No, I'm not going anywhere, I'll go talk to Hiro. You go back to work.” Tadashi smiled, getting another hug from his aunt.

 

“I missed you so much.” Aunt Cass said, releasing him, and wiping more tears from her eyes. “You better not go running into anymore burning buildings you hear me!” Aunt Cass said, backing up to the door.

 

Tadashi smiled. “No worries there!” He sighed and headed to the bedroom after Aunt Cass left. He walked in and saw Hiro on his side facing the wall, with his arms crossed, with a frown on his face; Tadashi rolled his eyes. “You sure you are eighteen now? Cause you sure are acting like a ten year old.” He said, shutting the door, and sitting down on the bed beside Hiro. “Hiro what you did was dangerous and possibly against the law.”

 

“I wanted to have you back....I didn't care.” Hiro said, pouting. Tadashi reached over and ruffled Hiro's hair. “Hey! Stop it you butthead.” Hiro said laughing.

 

“Butthead? Is that how a genius guy like you is supposed to insult someone?” Tadashi started to tickle Hiro, his brother letting out a cry of laughter, trying to push him away. Hiro laid on his back breathing heavily, Tadashi leaning over him, his hands on his sides. “There, no more pouting.” Tadashi went to move off of Hiro, letting out a small noise when Hiro grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

Hiro quickly pulled back, his eyes wide. “Oh..oh god, Tadashi..I..I'm so sorry.” Hiro looked away, his face red. How could he go and kiss Tadashi like that? He always looked up to Tadashi and he thought his feelings were just little brother admiring his older brother, until Tadashi died.

 

Tadashi was frozen, he wasn't sure what just happened, and his heart was racing. Many things were running through his head, he knew so much about robotics and nerd stuff, but when it came to romantic or sexual things; his mind was a complete blank in how to react. Through puberty he was too busy taking care of Hiro, while Aunt Cass worked, and studying to date. He did occasionally masturbate when he was alone, when he would get aroused, and he was attracted to guys; but he made his mind up to only focus on making sure Hiro wasn't getting into trouble and did good in school.

 

“I...” Tadashi blinked a few times, Hiro shoving him off, and he fell to the floor. “Hiro wait!” He grabbed Hiro by the ankle.

 

Hiro tripped, as he'd just been about to run out the door, falling beside Tadashi on the floor on his back. “Ugh!” He groaned and looked at Tadashi. “That hurt!”

 

“You shouldn't try to run away from your problems.” Tadashi sat up.

 

“Problems? What problems? I was caught up in a rush of emotions, too much is happening all at once and my brain went fffzztt boom!” Hiro said, balling his fist up to his chest, opening them like an explosion, and moving his arms out onto the floor. He sat up and slouched, his feet moving side to side against the floor. “Do you think I'm weird?” His voice was small and he was avoiding looking at Tadashi.

 

“I always thought you were weird.” Tadashi said, smiling.

 

Hiro blushed slightly, punching Tadashi in the arm. “I'm serious!” He said.

 

“So am I, weirdo.” Tadashi rubbed where Hiro had punched him. “Look, if that kiss was really just a rush of emotions, we can just pretend it didn't happen, but...” He paused for a moment.

 

“But what?” Hiro glanced up at Tadashi.

 

“If it was something more, we are going to need to talk about it.” Tadashi looked back.

 

Hiro groaned. “Why do we need to talk about it? Not everything can be solved with talking...sometimes talking can make things worse.”

 

Tadashi put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. “You can talk to me about anything, you don't have to keep things to yourself.”

 

“When you died...” Hiro said softly. “I realized how much I needed you...not that I didn't know I needed you before...it was just...” He put a hand to his face. “Not having you around, not seeing you everyday, left me dealing with some questionable, unresolved thoughts and feelings.”

 

“Questionable? Like wanting to kiss your big brother?” Tadashi asked, Hiro didn't answer verbally, only giving Tadashi a small nod. Tadashi squeezed Hiro's shoulder. “Listen, I...” Tadashi moved closer. “I need to know if you are saying you don't see me as just a brother or if you are confusing losing me for having feelings for me.” Tadashi said gently.

 

“I was confused...at first...then.” Hiro paused, rubbing his own arm nervously. “I started to have some dreams about you...”

 

“Dreams?” Tadashi raised a brow.

 

Hiro's face couldn't turn more red. “You know...um...sex dreams...” He mumbled the last part.

 

“I see...” Tadashi sat beside Hiro in silence, thinking about what he was going to do. He tried hard to ignore his attraction to Hiro whenever the boy would change in front of him, he kept reminding himself that not only was Hiro underage, but his brother. Then Hiro had to go and bring him to a future, where not only was he now legal, but had matured to be more attractive and the type of guy he usually fantasized about.

 

“Go on, think that I'm disgusting, that I'm a bad brother, and-” Hiro was going to continue, but Tadashi turned his head toward him, and kissed him.

 

“If you are disgusting and a bad brother, then I am too...” Tadashi said against Hiro's lips.

 

“Tadashi...” Hiro's eyes started to fill with tears, hugging Tadashi, kissing him again.

 

Tadashi kissed Hiro back, making a small noise of surprise when Hiro pressed his tongue against his lips, and into his mouth. Hiro rubbed his tongue against Tadashi's, he'd been on a couple dates before, he didn't want to suddenly die without ever dating anyone or doing anything like Tadashi had; so while he was still a virgin, he did know some things. Hiro pushed Tadashi back against the floor, not breaking the kiss, his body pressing against his brothers, and he felt Tadashi's erection against his own.

 

“Mmn...” Hiro broke the kiss, looking down at Tadashi. “Um, do you think we should stop? Am I going to fast?”

 

Tadashi reached up, moving his hand into Hiro's hair, pulling him back down into a kiss, all his pent up sexual desires boiling to the top. Hiro shrugged, moving his hand down, undid Tadashi's pants, and trailed his fingers over his erection. Tadashi moaned, moving his hips upward into Hiro's hand, and closed his eyes; his hand tightening into Hiro's hair, accidentally pulling it.

 

“Ow!..Not so tight.” Hiro said about to pull Tadashi out of his underwear.

 

Then they both heard the sound of a vacuum, followed by some squeaks. “I am Baymax, your personal health care physician. I was activated by the word “Ow!”” Baymax tilted his head, scanning them. “I do not see any injures, your scans show you are both sexually aroused. Oh, it appears you are both no longer aroused.”

 

Hiro's eye twitched, both he and Tadashi had just been about to do more, then Baymax had to show up and ruin it. “I'm satisfied with my care...” He grumbled.

 

“You sound annoyed Hiro.” Baymax pointed out. “Are you sure you are satisfied with your care?”

 

“Yes, I am sure!” Hiro said, getting off Tadashi.

 

“Unresolved sexual arousal can lead to-” Baymax tried to continue.

 

“Baymax, he said he is satisfied.” Tadashi said, fixing his pants, his cheeks red.

 

“Very well.” Baymax returned to his station and deflated.

 

“Okay, so if we're going to try this again, maybe it would be best to fix exactly what Baymax reacts to, or put him in the garage for a while.” Tadashi said, sitting on Hiro's bed.

 

“Yea...good idea...” Hiro said, frowning, and looking at the station.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter, next one will be longer. Here is a sex chapter o.o I am currently working on a lot of my other fanfics and my original stuff.

Hiro kept Tadashi's return a secret, wanting his brother to himself for a little longer, and knowing once the others found out they'd never leave them alone. It had been two days, they hadn't done much besides kissing in that time, and Tadashi was working on fixing Baymax's programming. Hiro blushed slightly, sitting backwards in his computer chair, watching Tadashi. He knew why Tadashi was working on Baymax, Baymax was too sensitive about what activated him, as saying “Ow” without even being really hurt would cause him to activate.

 

“That should do it.” Tadashi said, mostly to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Looking over at Hiro, he stood up from his kneeling position. “From now on, he will do a scan of the area first, to make sure he is needed.”

 

“Great! Now you won't be testing that with tape again will you?” Hiro asked, half joking, but he really didn't want tape pulling his arm hair out.

 

Tadashi let out a laugh. “No, no more tape.”

 

Walking toward his brother, the longer haired boy put his hand under Tadashi's chin, watching his cheeks turn pink. “Good..” Hiro said, kissing him lightly.

 

The twenty-one year old kissed back, moving his hands to Hiro's sides. He felt the younger man's tongue rub between his lips, parting them, and moving his tongue against Hiro's. They moved toward Hiro's bed, Tadashi breaking the kiss to look into Hiro's eyes. “Hiro...” He said low. “Are you really sure you are alright with doing this? I know we talked about it...after Baymax interrupted us last time...”

 

“I've had four years to think about my feelings...” Hiro said, slowly moving Tadashi into his bed. “Even if I was never able to bring you back, even if I had to move on...You would always be the one I loved the most. I always looked up to you, you were...you are...the person I need most.”

 

Tadashi felt his heart thump in his chest. He had mixed feelings about what Hiro had just said, on one hand he was happy about Hiro's feelings for him, but on the other, he felt horrible that Hiro would hold onto his feelings for him, and be unable to completely move on with someone else. Any negative thoughts that he had been thinking, quickly vanished, as he felt Hiro's hand go into his pants, and grab a hold of his cock; causing him to let out a moan.

 

The brothers removed each others clothing, not wanting to be interrupted again if Cass came home early; which was why they'd only kissed the last two days. It wasn't just aunt Cass coming home early to be with the both of them, Hiro would have to go to work at Krei industries, to keep the others from thinking something was wrong, Tadashi had to work on Baymax, and that left them only time to kiss before bed; both men being exhausted at the end of the day.

 

Hiro kissed Tadashi's neck, moving his hands down his older brother's sides, listening to Tadashi's breathing. He ran his right hand over Tadashi's inner thigh, his fingers brushing against Tadashi's cock. Tadashi moved his hips upward, against Hiro's hand, his breath catching. Hiro moved his hand lower, moving one of his fingers into Tadashi, feeling his brother tense up. “Don't tense up...” He said against his neck.

 

Moving his finger inside Tadashi, Hiro pushed another finger inside his brother, slowly moving them in and out. It felt weird to the older man, as he'd never done anything like this before. The eighteen year old spread his fingers inside Tadashi, moving them faster, pushing them deeper, and listening to the other man moan. Removing his fingers, Hiro moved off the bed, going to his beside draw, and took out a small tube of lube.

 

Tadashi was moved onto his knees, Hiro putting the lubricant onto his own penis, putting his hands on Tadashi's hips. “You ready?” He asked, his own heart beating hard in his chest.

 

Hiro positioned himself against Tadashi, slowly pushing the head of his cock into him. Tadashi gasped, his fingers tightening into the sheets, shoulders tensing up, and feeling Hiro push into him deeper. “Hiro...” He moaned.

 

Once Hiro was in as deep as he could be, they stayed still for a moment, Hiro kissing the back of Tadashi's neck. Slowly at first, the younger brother started to move, pulling back till only the head of his cock was inside Tadashi, and thrusting back in. Hiro moaned, holding onto him, rocking his hips into a rhythm. Tadashi moving his hips back, head falling against the bed, breathing heavily.

 

“Tadashi...” Hiro moaned, starting to pick up speed, thrusting his hips harder against the other man.

 

Both of them let out low moans, rocking their hips together. Tadashi's toes pushing into the bed, his hips rising up against Hiro's. “Ahn..mmn..Hiro..god...” He murmured, biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed tightly. He felt hot, his cock twitching, pre-cum dripping onto Hiro's bed.

 

Breathing hitching, Hiro reached around, grabbing Tadashi, rubbing his cock with each of his thrust. The shorter haired brother's back arched, his eyes widening, tightening around Hiro. Hiro moaned, bucking against Tadashi, squeezing his cock, his thumb pressed against the head, feeling Tadashi's warm cum cover his hand and bed; before hunching over and cumming inside his older brother.

 

They both breathed hard, their throats feeling dry, and both were covered in sweat. Hiro pulled out of Tadashi, hearing him let out a moan, and the door downstairs shut with the return of their aunt. “I'm home boys! I brought dinner!” Cass called up to them.

 

 

The end (Discontinued, sorry.)


End file.
